The invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise device which employs an elastic cord and a pair of handles to allow a variety of exercises to be performed, such that one or more of the handles has a stopping device which allows the user to selectively fix the position of the stopping device along the elastic cord so that the electric cord can be tensioned between the two handles.
For those who seek to maintain a toned physique, it is essential to keep a consistent exercise schedule in which exercises are performed that isolate target muscle groups. Since weight lifting and resistance based exercise machines are a typical part of such a regimen, frequent travel to the gym is a necessity.
Considering the work, school and travel schedule of many individuals, it is not always possible to travel to the gym. Rather than skip the workout altogether, many athletes will perform stretching exercises, push-ups, sit-ups, etc. Although such exercises are good for maintaining overall conditioning, they lack the ability to isolate and tone specific muscles.
Some attempts have been made to provide compact and lightweight devices for performing toning exercises at any location. One such type of exercise device employs an elastic cord, and a pair of handles fixed to the ends of the cord. Such portable exercising devices are generally inexpensive, convenient for use, and are useful for physical conditioning—particularly in exercising upper body muscles. The typical elastic exercising device provides resistance against which the user exerts force during exercising.
However, many elastic exercising devices provide only constant resistance, which limits such devices to being used to exercise only particular muscles or group of muscles. In addition, such devices fail to challenge a user as the user's strength increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,059 to Romney attempts to solve the problem by having a flexible tubular member, located midway between the handles, from which a loop of cord is drawn out to adjust the distance between the handles, and wrapped around the tubular member with a strap, purportedly to hold the loop of cord in place during exercise. However, such an arrangement cannot reliably maintain the length adjustment and resist the cord tension exerted by a strong user. Further, if the strap were to fail and the loop were to be suddenly released while the device is in use and under tension, it would very likely injure the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,064 to Holm, 6,036,626 to Taylor, and 6,238,324 to MacMillan all disclose various exercise devices which employ an elastic cord in various configurations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,302 to McBride and 5,022,648 to Travis disclose exercise devices which use a flexible tube to provide resistance.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.